Various types of shape-holding electrical cords are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a shape-holding electrical cord that includes a bendable, pliable, nonconductive, insulating sheath surrounding at least one shape-holding wire, said shape-holding wire disposed between a first end and a second end, and a conducting wire disposed therebetween, wherein the first end is connected to a male plug and the second end is connected to a power strip and alternately a female plug, whereby the shape-holding electrical cord is bendable to conform to a desired placement path between an extant power outlet and an extant electronic appliance to which appliance the shape-holding electrical cord is thereby interconnectable.